


Connection

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not our boys), M/M, Mentions of surgery, and someone being injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: He squeezes his hands into a fist and shakes his nerves off, listening to the horn solo come in. Though stressful his job is, he can always count on music to help him get through the most difficult nights."Let's start," He calls out, extending one hand out, "Scalpel."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely @immunitysystem

His hand trembles as water droplets run down his palms, pooling at the sharp point of his elbows as he holds both arms up.

The OR room was never his favorite, but he knows his duties and his oath to save a life. The patient in front of him is always someone's daughter, someone's friend, someone's precious loved one. 

He swallows, ignoring Yachi's blonde hair poking out of a powder blue surgery cap. Today it's his friend lying on the table. And he knows she is loved.

His assistants run up to him and hand him absorbent towels, patting his arms dry as he stoops slightly to let them tie the surgical gown behind his back and neck. Gloves are put on, dulling his fine touch sensory. Around his elbows it hangs tightly, like a reminder that his hands are the only things that can help her.

Perhaps in another life he could have chosen another path, something less stressful, something that doesn't involve his patients either dying or surviving. Maybe he could have been an editor. He always liked novels.

"What music will it be?" His assistant asks.

Akaashi slides his gaze away from the X-rays mounted in the corner of the room. He can see pieces of her femur around the soft tissue of her thigh. It's a bad and ugly break that would probably require lots of screws and months of rehabilitation. The other surgeon in the room is assessing her spleen. There's a lot of internal bleeding already and they have a cooler of blood ready on hand if things were to go south.

"Venus."

"Of course."

Akaashi gathers his scrub nurses and assistants. There's something expressive that eyes can only show, with their mouths and noses covered by their surgical masks. He knows that he can depend on everyone in the room.

He squeezes his hands into a fist and shakes his nerves off, listening to the horn solo come in. Though stressful his job is, he can always count on music to help him get through the most difficult nights.

"Let's start," He calls out, extending one hand out, "Scalpel."

* * *

When he rips off his cap from his hair, letting his bangs fall back down, five hours have passed and he sees her mother outside the hallway, pacing back and forth. 

He leads her to her private room to wait. He squeezes her hand as she blubbers her way through thanks, biding her goodbye and assuring her that the nurses know to page him if things would go wrong right away. He goes to the post-anesthesia ward to check up on Yachi, ignoring his growling stomach and full bladder, and sits by her beside as he pulls a trolley with a computer by her bed, starting his post-operative report.

"...Shi-san...."

He turns to see her blink groggily. He smiles down, relieved, "Hitoka-san. Your mother's waiting for you in your room. Still drowsy?"

She manages a nod, her lids so heavy that she could look asleep if it weren't for her hands patting her IV line gently. He waves a nurse over with a chart and starts his post-operative check, checking that her bandages around her middle aren't bleeding and that she's responding as normally as she can while the anesthesia wears off.

She bumps her hand with his just before the nurses happily wheel her away to the recovery room in thanks. He smiles, waving, and completes his report.

He goes back to his cramped office, clicks through his computer for Ode to Death to stop the tremor in his hands, leaning back on his chair.

He stares at the ceiling, eventually dozing off, an Estonian melody crooning in his ear.

* * *

"I'm sorry I left your concert partway through."

" _Don't apologize! Did you have another successful surgery?_ " Bokuto sounds chipper through the phone on Akaashi's drive home from the hospital, dawn breaking through Tokyo's sleepy skyscrapers. " _What are you playing?_ "

"Yes, it went smoothly. I listened to your old records of Venus. And it's Lux Aeterna."

" _Such a sucker for my French Horn solos_ ," Bokuto somehow sounds like he's grinning through the phone. Akaashi smiles in response, turning expertly to the parking area of his small townhouse, " _Oh. I hear Momo barking, are you down there already?_ "

"I am," He slides out of his car and walks a few steps to see Bokuto shoot out of their apartment in his ratty pyjamas, peering down from the second floor balcony.

Bokuto waves both his arms, orange and pink hitting one side of his face as the sun rises, "Keiji! I made breakfast!"

"Shh!"

Bokuto claps both hands to his mouth, wildly whipping his head left and right. 

Akaashi laughs, stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> "venus" --> part of holst's planets suite  
> "ode to death" --> another one of holst's banger. a Bop, if you will  
> "lux aeterna" --> brian a. schmidt's arrangement


End file.
